This invention relates to a decorative dress boot. In particular it relates to a dress boot which has interchangeable decorative components.
In the prior art relating to coverings for boots and shoes, there is no disclosure of a dress boot which has interchangeable decorative components. The patent to Sartor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,566 describes an elastic covering element for a ski boot. Meyers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,629, describes a theatrical boot used with conventional shoes. Memole, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,570 and Liebmann, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,442 relate to dress shoes rather than boots. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,437 relates to a removable insulating liner.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel, easily interchangeable, decorative component for a dress boot.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.